What The Gods Thought
by m0rbidity
Summary: We visit the gods of Olympus and see what they are thinking about.It's not a story!
1. What the Gods Thought

Hermes

Travis, his idiot of a son, was trying to impress that daughter of Demeter, what was her name? Oh, right, Katie Gardner. He was trying to get her attention by pranking her. It failed every time: the chocolate Easter bunnies on her roof, the snakes in their cabin, real bunnies on their roof, and so many more pranks that were kind of pointless to describe. Right now, Travis and Connor were messing with Katie's strawberry garden. They put some sort substance on the plants to prevent the plants from growing. They never stopped pranking and for Travis especially, never stopped pranking Katie.

Poseidon

He was mad at Hera. Why? Because she took his only son, Percy, to the Roman camp and he had no memory. He was so furious every few hours; he stirred up the whole Pacific Ocean. Hurricanes were sent across the waters. He was pacing around his underwater realm and that probably caused more earthquakes up on the land. He didn't care. All he wanted was his son to be safe, back at Camp Half-Blood where he belonged.

Demeter

She shared her daughter's Katie's annoyance. Travis Stoll had just put some gooey material on her daughter's strawberry field. She was ready to ban Travis and Connor from eating anything that had wheat contained in it, meaning: bread, pasta, cereal, and pizza. She was ready to do that but then she and Hermes got into a huge argument about their children's rivalry.

Ares

Ares was good with all the fighting between Demeter and Hermes. He was sitting on his throne, laughing, while both Demeter and Hermes glared at him.

Aphrodite

She thought it was so romantic how Travis was trying to get Katie's attention, but of course not by pranking! She was also proud of Piper, for standing up to Drew and declared what the Aphrodite cabin really was about- spreading love and beauty.

Hephaestus

He just hoped that Leo and his cabin mates finished the boat in time. He was worried about Leo's fire power being a hazard. He just hoped that he wouldn't burn down the whole camp he if got angry.

Athena

She was feeling worried about Annabeth. She seemed so spaced out about Percy that she was neglecting her duties. She seemed ready to snap at anyone that approached her. Athena was going to remind Annabeth that she was a daughter of Athena, and that she should focus on building on the boat with Leo.

Zeus

He was concerned about Thalia, his only daughter. Even though she was immortal doesn't mean she could get hurt in battle. He sympathized for his Roman son Jason; he had no memory and it was Hera's fault.

Hera

She was annoyed that everybody blamed her. She was just trying to bring both the Romans and the Greeks together!

Apollo

He was just driving his sun chariot around and making haikus that everybody thought was terrible. He was humming some old song as he nearly collided with a cloud.

Artemis

She and her Hunters were out chasing monsters and deer if they came across any. Thalia was doing a great job as her lieutenant. She was trying to recruit as many girls as possible to join the Hunters. Ever since the Titans verses the Gods war had happened, she had nearly lost half of her Huntresses.

Dionysus

He was sitting at camp watching annoying kids running around chasing each other with sharp stuff. Yippee…

Hades

It was dark. He sat on his throne, watching his son Nico in a graveyard a few yards away. As long as he doesn't make any of the spirits mad, he was good with it.


	2. AN Very Important, Please Read

**Just a (very) long author's note.**

**First thing's first.  
>Yes, I am working on the stories. Just got a lot of projects to focus on. I'm in the middle of working on Daughter of Poseidon and Unexpected Help.<strong>

**Second thing, I have a figment account. (Website is figment dot com) I put a couple of stories up, and my two recent stories are "The River" and "Because of Her." I wanted people to read them, and I'm not allowed to advertise on Figment, so I was telling most of my friends to read it, but only about a few of them read them. I'm desperate for people to read it. So, I'm asking for the readers of my stories on FF to read them. I'd really appreciate it. It's not much. Each story takes about 5-10 minutes to read. I would really like it if you read it and hearted it. You'll understand what heart is when you go to the website. But in order for you to heart it, you need to create an account. If you have a Twitter or a Facebook, you could use those but you need to confirm it anyways. The link to my stories are listed below.**

**figment (dot) com /books/145467 -This one is The River, which is based on Greek mythology. **

**figment (dot) com /books/145382 -This one is Because of Her, which is a story about...well, there's a summary attached there. **

**Ok, hmm, am I forgetting anything?**

**Virtual cookies to go around to anyone who reads and hearts my stories. **

**I will update my FF stories in about a week, so don't panic. I won't take a whole month. **

**I think that's all...oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, look up Ekatia217**

**PM me if you have questions. I'll answer. **

**Later**

**~Vicki (Yes, this is my real name)  
><strong>


End file.
